vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Dirk Brossé
Dirk Brossé (* 18. Februar 1960 in Gent) ist ein belgischer Komponist und Dirigent. Leben und Wirken Er studierte zunächst an der Musik-Akademie bei Georges Vanhoute, dem Posaunisten des belgischen Eliteblasorchesters, des Groot Harmonieorkest van de Belgische Gidsen aus Brüssel, der ihm wesentliche Impulse gab, um sich auch beruflich auf das Thema Musik zu fokussieren. Er studierte am Königlichen Konservatorium in Gent, Belgien, Musiktheorie, Harmonielehre, Trompete und Piano. Hier schloss er mit Diplom ab und wechselte dann an das Königliche Konservatorium in Brüssel wo er seine Studien in Kontrapunkt und Fuge vervollständigte. Weitere Studien in Maastricht bei Anton Kersjes und Lucas Vis Dirigieren, Nizza und Wien bei Julius Kalmar vervollständigten seine Fähigkeiten. François Glorieux, Frederic Devreese und Leonard Bernstein als Dozenten haben ein nachhaltigen Eindruck hinterlassen. Abschließend studierte er an der Musikhochschule in Köln bei Volker Wangenheim Dirigieren und diplomierte mit Belobigung. 1974 und 1979 bringen ihn als Solo-Trompeter mit der Nationalen Jugend-Brass-Band Belgien bzw. mit dem Nationalen Jugendorchester von Belgien in die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. 1981 und 1983 begleitete er das Welt-Jugendorchester auf seinen Konzertreisen. Seit 1984 tritt er als Gastdirigent in Chicago, Wien, Köln und Amsterdam auf. Seit 1999 ist er künstlerischer Direktor des Tokio International Music Festivals und des Flämischen Filmfestivals. Er gründete den Trumpet Choir in Brüssel. Brossé ist Professor für Dirigieren und Komposition am Königlichen Konservatorium von Gent an und ist Künstlerischer Direktor des Symphonie-Orchesters von Brüssel, Chefdirigent des Nationalen Jugend-Orchesters von Belgien. Er dirigierte inzwischen The London Philharmonic Orchestra, The Philharmonic Orchestra of Shanghai, KBS Symphony Orchestra, Südkorea, The World Symphony Orchestra in Japan, The Ulster Symphony Orchestra of Northern Ireland, The Camerata Sankt Petersburg, das Philharmonische Orchester von Rotterdam, The London Symphony Orchestra sowie die nationalen Orchester von Venezuela, Kolumbien und Ecuador. Werke Werke für Orchester * 1986 On Safari * 1990 Bacob Overture * 1991 Music in Mycology * 1992 Ouvertura * 1995 Flanders international Film Festival Overture * 1995 Artesia - Symphony Nr. 1 für Knaben-Sopran, Chor und Orchester * 1995 Daens Suite * 1996 Bit by Bit * 1996 Principals * 1996 Le Nozze di Sacco * 1997 The Birth of Music - Symphony Nr. 2 für Orchester und Ethnische Instrumente * 1997 Light Main Theme * 1999 Millennium Overture * 1999 Inferno Werke für Blasorchester * 1986 7 Inch Framed * 1987 Oscar for amnesty für Sprecher und Symphonisches Blasorchester * 1989 El Golpe Fatal * 1989 Elegy for a lost Friend * 1992 La Soledad de America Latina für Sprecher, Kolumbianische Instrumente und Symphonisches Blasorchester * 1992 Music for a Celebration * 1995 And the winner is... * 1999 War Concerto for Clarinet and Symphonic-Band * 1999 Elegy für Klarinette oder Bass-Klarinette und Klarinetten-Chor * 2000 Milestone Overture * 2002 Tintin - Prisoners of the Sun Werke für Gesang und Orchester * 1994 Landuytcyclus für Sopran und Orchester * 1995 La Vida es un Sueño für Sopran und Orchester * 2000 Beauty to the Surface brought für Sopran und Orchester * 2003 I loved you für Sopran und Orchester Oratorien * 2000 Juanelo Charles V Oratorium für Solisten, gemischten Chor und Orchester Chormusik * 2003 Cogito, Ergo Sum Weblinks * * * Internetauftritt von Dirk Brossé Kategorie:Dirigent Kategorie:Belgier Kategorie:Geboren 1960 Kategorie:Mann en:Dirk Brossé ja:ディルク・ブロッセ nl:Dirk Brossé Kategorie:Komponist